El vengador
by godfan
Summary: Todo esto generó un enorme resentimiento en Naruto, pues como aquellos momentos había miles más que mencionar  pero que no valían la pena hacerlo . Y aunque muchos lo quieran negar, Naruto también conoció la venganza.


**Venganza**

"_Y la felicidad del espíritu consiste en esto:_

_en ser ungido por las lágrimas_

_y consagrado con lágrimas_

_como víctima del sacrificio._

_¿Acaso lo sabíais ya?"_

_Friderich Nietzche, "Así habló Zaratustra"_

A Naruto siempre le habían escondido las cosas desde el principio. Él había sido el único que no sabía porque los adultos le miraban con mala cara y alejaban a sus hijos de su presencia, aunque por supuesto, eso lo había guiado después a tener unos desmedidos y tal vez mal sanos afanes por hacerse Hokage. Él fue el único del grupo siete que desconocía de la marca de Sasuke, definitivamente había sido bastante rara la actitud de Sakura después de la prueba en el bosque. Y claro, estaba eso, las menos disimuladas preferencias de Kakashi por Sasuke a partir de ello. Incluso el mismo Sasuke, su supuesto mejor amigo, le había escondido acerca de las intenciones y de las oscuras ofertas que el tal Orochimaru le había propuesto. Se suponía que los mejores amigos se contaban todo.

Aunque oculto tras esa gran sonrisa y aquel enfermo propósito de ser reconocido, todo esto generó un enorme resentimiento en Naruto, pues como aquellos momentos había miles más que mencionar (pero que no valían la pena hacerlo). Y aunque muchos lo quieran negar, Naruto también conoció la venganza.

Cuando entrenando con Jiraiya descubrió que tenía un ser maligno dentro de él, decidió que nadie tendría porque saberlo. Le ganó a Neji, quien de lejos era superior a él, pero que no tuvo en cuenta (ni tenía cómo hacerlo) que ese chakra rojo y poderoso era por de más peligroso para cualquiera. Y claro, para Naruto eso era lo mejor de su venganza: vanagloriarse frente al público que lo alababa, sorprender a su querida Sakura e incluso, algo que nunca pensó que llegaría, jactarse frente a Sasuke, su mejor amigo y su principal rival. Lo demás no es necesario relatarlo, Sasuke definitivamente había mejorado mucho y por un momento sus esperanzas de superarlo se habían ido al culo. Después lo de Gaara en el bosque, la demostración de su fuerza, el momento en que sus sospechas de algún amor que Sasuke podía sentir por él se hicieron palpables. Pero no es necesario relatarlo. Lo que es necesario contar es que la venganza de Naruto (y de eso se dio cuenta con la llegada de Itachi), el esconder el "secreto del Kyubi" a todos, era una estupidez: Tsunade lo sabía, Kakashi lo sabía, Akatsuki lo sabía, Orochimaru lo sabía, Iruka lo sabía, Asuma lo sabía, el viejo del ramen lo sabía, etc. Al parecer su venganza se había reducido al pequeño círculo de genin lo cual simplemente era decepcionante, era un desperdicio de tiempo, era otra de las fallidas ideas de las cuales tendría muchas. _Usuratonkachi._ Lo escuchó por última vez.

A Naruto sus deseos siempre lo habían llevado a la perdición de lo deseado. En algún momento deseó que Sakura lo amara a él y no a Sasuke, hizo de todo para que lo quisiera, le regaló flores (escena jamás vista por el común por ser demasiado aburrida), la quiso abrazar, la quiso besar, compitió con Sasuke, se transformó en Sasuke. Pero todo era en vano, desear a Sakura, hacer de todo para tenerla lo llevó a una situación horrible: ella no lo quería ni respirar, lo odiaba, incluso a pesar de que estaban en el mismo equipo, todo giraba alrededor de Sasuke, incluso después del examen chunin, cuando supuestamente se había vuelto fuerte. Y es que todo siempre giró alrededor de Sasuke. Sasuke había sido el único a quien Sakura quiso proteger en la prueba de supervivencia, a pesar de que sólo hubiera sido una ilusión de Kakashi. Sasuke había sido el único que había probado las saladas lágrimas de Sakura, cuando supuestamente había muerto. Sasuke había sido la principal motivación de Sakura para pelear contra los ninjas del sonido, de sacar su potencial de ninja. Se suponía que él debía ser esa motivación.

Aunque oculto tras esa gran sonrisa y aquel enfermo propósito de ser reconocido, todo esto generó un enorme resentimiento en Naruto, pues como aquellos momentos había miles más que mencionar (pero que no valían la pena hacerlo). Y Naruto conoció la venganza por segunda vez.

Cuando Sasuke lo besó por primera vez (sin contar las veces que se habían besado por "accidente") y le confesó sus sentimientos, Naruto decidió que Sakura sufriría. Tuvo sexo con él, justo después de hablar con ella acerca de Sasuke aquella fatídica noche, lo besó, lo lamió, permitió que Sasuke lo hiciera suyo. Y claro, logró lo que quería, sólo a la mañana siguiente Sakura ya estaba llorando y diciendo que el único en quien podría confiar era en él. Aún a pesar de que Sasuke seguía siendo el eje, Sakura había dejado en sus manos el futuro de Sasuke. Incluso los demás, Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, todos se lo habían dejado en sus manos. Lo demás no es necesario contarlo. El plan siguió y Sasuke logró huír de la aldea (o mejor dicho lo dejó huír), Sakura quedó desconsolada, y él por supuesto entrenaría con un sannin para "salvar" a Sasuke. Pero no es necesario relatarlo. Lo que es necesario contar es que la venganza de Naruto (y de eso se dio cuenta cuando vio a Sakura sonrojada ante él), el "hacer sufrir a Sakura", era una estupidez: ella ahora estaba enamorada de él y no de Sasuke, pero sobre todo, ÉL ESTABA IDIOTAMENTE ENAMORADO DE SASUKE. Porque cuando Sakura lo abrazó él ya no sentía nada, porque cuando Sakura le habló con cariño y lo miró diferente a él no le interesaba. Porque cuando Sasuke, dos años después, con aquellos músculos expuestos por su abierta camiseta lo rozó con la respiración en el cuello, sus labios quisieron volver a besarlo. Porque lo que le hizo temblar no fue el chidori de Sasuke, sino el tenerlo tan cerca dentro de su mente. Al parecer su venganza se había reducido a una sola persona, y eso era decepcionante, era un desperdicio de tiempo, era otra de las fallidas ideas de las cuales tendría muchas. _Sasuke-kun, nos vamos. _Era la primera vez que deseaba ser Orochimaru.

Si seguimos la lógica, su mal sano deseo por ser Hokage lo llevaría a no serlo jamás. Si seguimos la lógica, esconder el amor que ahora siente por Sasuke como trofeo de batalla no importaría porque definitivamente todos los sabrían (lo saben). Pero esta vida de ninjas no está llena de lógica, y Naruto lo sabe bien, sabe que algún día será Hokage, sabe que morirá junto a Sasuke si luchan entre ellos, sabe que tiene que eliminar el sistema ninja por el bien de la humanidad (o animidad tal vez). Sabe que tiene que lograr tantas cosas que son incompatibles que no sabe cómo hacerlas todas. Quizá, en el futuro, cuando la realidad sea insoportable se incline por una sola: "morir" junto a Sasuke frente a todos, y huír los dos a un sitio alejado, utópico, en el cual puedan amarse sin Jiraiya ni Madara que molesten. Escondidos, los dos, mientras esa misma tarde Sakura ruega por su alma con un ramo de flores en la mano junto a la piedra que ahora también incluye su nombre, cerca al de Obito.

Así rectificaría en algo sus dos venganzas.


End file.
